Promises, Promises/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Promises, Promises. Transcript Grandmum: (laughing) Oh, my. Fizzy Wit's in rare form, today! (laughs) Michelle: Hey, Grandmum, may I see the comics when you're through? Grandmum: 'Fraid not, love. Michelle: Why not? Grandmum: Last Sunday, didn't you promise Jason that he could read the comics first? Michelle: Oh, he's upstairs brushing his teeth. He won't even know. Grandmum: Oh, a promise is a promise. If you can't hold up your end of the bargain, you shouldn't say you can. Michelle: But-- Grandmum: Like you promised you'd polish me black shoes for church. Michelle: I know, but I was playing with Miss Pretty Pretty. Sorry. But nobody looks at your shoes, Grandmum. Grandmum: Oh, that's not the point, pumpkin. When you made a promise, I depended on you to make me shoes shine like stars. If you break it, my trust in you comes crashin' down. Michelle: I guess, but-- Grandmum: It's like the Good Book says, "It's better not to make a promise than to make a promise and not fulfill it." Michelle: That's in Proverbs? Grandmum: Ecclesiates, actually. You see, promises are precious, love. You shouldn't go breaking 'em. Understand, pumpkin? (gasps) Oh, I'd better whip up breakfast. I believe I have some fresh kippers. Jason: Michelle, you forgot to polish Grandmum's shoes! Michelle: How do you know they're not polished? Jason: It's pretty obvious. I can't see my face in them. Jason: Hey, you promised I could read the comics first this week! Michelle: You can still have them after me. What's the big deal? Jason: The big deal is, I won't get the comics until after church. Because it's almost time to go! Grandmum: Breakfast! Michelle: Woah! Zidgel: Welcome aboard, missy. Michelle: But we're about to eat breakfast. Zidgel: We'll have you back in a jiffy - promised. Michelle: Uh-oh, I'm supposed to polish Grandmum's shoes. I guess I can do it when I get back. Zidgel: Sure, do it later. Anyway, we're about to eat. Hope you like hot porridge. Kevin: Cream? Michelle: (sighs) Yes, cream. And a little brown sugar. Kevin: Kippers? Michelle: Eaugh. Zidgel: Okay, Kevin, we're all impressed with your culinary skills. Kevin: No, I just cooked breakfast. Zidgel: Here's the scoop, cadet, we got a distress call from this little, uh...sock...monkey...girl, right here on Planet Cross-Your-Heart. Fidgel: It seems she needs assistance rescuing her entire planet, which is covered with grape soda. Michelle: Really? I love grape soda! Michelle: On the other hand, I guess sometimes you can have too much of a good thing. It looks like we're too late! Fidgel: No, no, there's still time to save them. The city where everyone lives is protected inside a glass dome. Zidgel: Wow, sock monkeys under glass. Fidgel: We have to drain the grape soda off the planet before the dome cracks. Michelle: What's the place called again? Planet what? Zidgel and Kevin: Cross-Your-Heart. Kevin: Jinx! Fidgel: Whatever's the matter, Captain? Kevin: I jinxed him. Fidgel: You what? Michelle: He jinxed him. The captain can't talk now. Fidgel: Hmm, perhaps I can remedy the situation. Midgel: Uh, no, Doc, it's a game. The captain can't talk until someone says his name. Fidgel: Hmm, interesting. He can't speak? Fidgel: Ha ha, I could get used to this. Well, we should be off, what say? Midgel: My sentiments, exactly. Bonsai! Midgel: So, Doc, any ideas on how to get inside the dome? Fidgel: Hmm, I believe we'll have to slide down through that ventilation shaft. Could be painful. Midgel: You have a better idea, Capt'n? Midgel: Didn't think so. Fuzzy: Help! Someone! The crack's getting bigger! Is anyone listenin'?! Hello?! Kevin: Woah! Oof! Fidgel: (screams) Michelle: Hi there, you must be Fuzzy. Fuzzy: Aye, that's me. Would you be from the Federation come to rescue us? Michelle: Yes. My name is Michelle. And this is our scientist. His name is Fidgel. Fidgel: Greetings. Michelle: This is my other friend. His name is Kevin. Kevin: Hello. Michelle: And this is-- Fidgel: Uh! The captain. Fuzzy: Welcome to Cross-Your-Heart, Captain. Fuzzy: Strong, silent type, are ya? Fidgel: What seems to be your dilemma, other than completely submerged in snack drink? Fuzzy: Well, this crack is makin' the wall week, and if the wall breaks, the whole city will be destroyed. Other than that, no biggie. Fidgel: Oh, dear! Well, this is more dire than we were lead to believe. Michelle: Yeah, we figured we just come here, drain off the grape soda, and voila! Problem solved! Fuzzy: Not going to work, Michelle. I noticed the leak this mornin'. I've been standing ever since, and the crack's getting bigger. Fidgel: Does anyone else know about this? Fuzzy: Yes, the mayor. I said I would stay here until the repair crew arrives. Michelle: When will they be here? Fuzzy: The mayor promised they'd be here later this afternoon. Michelle: And you're afraid he won't keep his promise? Fuzzy: Exactly. For one thing, he doesn't know how big the crack's getting. And another, I can't sit here all day. I'm sure someone else can plug this wall until it gets back. Besides, I promised me mom I'd clean me room. Fuzzy: My name is--my name is Zi--Ooh, uh. (laughs) That's funny. Fuzzy: The big problem is, I can't keep my promise, to me mummy. I said I'd clean me room before lunch. It's almost lunchtime now. Michelle: Can you fix the wall, Fidgel? Fidgel: Oh, I'm afraid my toolbox is back on the ship. Ideas, anyone? Michelle: I have an idea! I could take Fuzzy's place! Fuzzy: Oh, you mean it? You'd stay here until I finish cleaning me room? Michelle: Sure! After all, I came to help! Fuzzy: You promise to keep your finger here? Michelle: If you promise to come right back. Fuzzy: Deal! Fidgel: Hmm, the crack seems to be stablizing. It should hold until I get my tools. Michelle: Just promise you'll hurry back. My finger's turning purple already. Fidgel: Hmm, so it is. I can't promise anything, but I will try my best to zip to the ship and zip back. Fidgel: Ooh! Pretty tricky move getting me back up here. Midgel: No problem. Hey, I was getting ready to break for lunch, wanna stick around for a bite? I brought watercress sandwiches. Fidgel: Watercress?! My favorite! Ooh, but I said I'd go back. Midgel: But did you promise? Fidgel: No, I didn't promise. And since that crack did seem to be holding, I guess a quick bite wouldn't be out of order. And anyway, the repair crew is on the way. Kevin: Um, Michelle, I'm hungry. Michelle: You want to find something to eat? Kevin: Do you mind? Michelle: Of course not. Just bring me back something, okay? But no kippers. Kevin: No kippers, got it. Michelle: Uh...help! Michelle: Help! I hope everyone here likes grape soda. You're gonna be swimming in it! Kevin: You hungry, Zidgel? Kevin: I said, you hungry, Zidgel? Zidgel: You, you said my name! I, I can speak! Yahoo! Free at last! I can speak! Freedom! Like a bird flown from a cage is my happy tongue! Let's see, baba ghanoush, corned beef and cabbage, peanut butter surprise, banana nut muffins, and lookie here! Zidgel and Kevin: Falafel! Zidgel: J-j-- Kevin: Jinx! Michelle: The wall's going to give. I need to get help, but I promised I'd stay here until Fuzzy got back, but things have changed since I made that promise, the wall's getting worse. And all my fingers are turning purple. Michelle: There! That oughtta hold things until I can get help. Mayor: (gasps) What?! Oh, no! The leak! Where's Fuzzy?! She promised to stay here 'til I got back! Fidgel: (screams) Mayor: Who are you? Fidgel: I'm Fidgel of the Federation. Who are you? Mayor: I'm the mayor of Cross-Your-Heart, where's Fuzzy? Fidgel: I have no idea, where's Michelle? Mayor: Who? Fidgel: She promised to stay here. Mayor: I know, now she's gone! Fidgel: I thought you didn't know about Michelle. Mayor: Who? Fidgel: The girl who promised to stay here. Mayor: Fuzzy promised to stay here! Mayor and Fidgel: (scream) Mayor and Fidgel: Whew! Fidgel: Oh! Fidgel: Where's the repair crew? Mayor: On holiday! Fidgel: What?! Mayor: They're not comin'! Mayor and Fidgel: (scream) Fuzzy: Look at this grape stain on my cardigan. Mummy's gonna be mad if I don't get it out. Whoop! Fuzzy: (laughs) One more time ought to do it. Besides, this is fun. Fuzzy: Whoop! (laughs) Whoop! (laughs) Excellent! Now to dry off. Michelle: What are you doing here?! Fuzzy: Dryin' off. I had to wash me blouse. Michelle: But I waited hours for you! You said you'd be right back! You promised! Fuzzy: I know, but then I saw this stain on my blouse and washed it, then I had to dry off. Michelle: I thought you had to clean your room! Fuzzy: Oh, yeah, that too. But I figured one more day wouldn't matter, but maybe I should clean it. See ya! Michelle: Hey! I was waiting for you! Kevin: Hello. Michelle: What's this? Kevin: Egg rolls. We got you lunch. Michelle: Thank you, Kevin. Thank you, Zidgel. Zidgel and Kevin: You're welcome! Kevin: Jinx! Michelle: Hey, where's that grape soda coming from? Kevin: Dessert? Michelle: Oh, no, what have I done?! Zidgel: (breathes in) Kevin: Uh-uh-uh. Zidgel: (sighs) Fidgel: (talks quickly) Midgel: Slow down, Doc. Tell me what's wrong. Fidgel: Mayday, mayday! Help! Help! Midgel: Slowly, Doc, tell me what you need. Fidgel: A giant sponge, a mop, and a licensed plumber would be nice! Midgel: Come on, Doc, put a sock in it. Fidgel: What?! Why, that's a very good idea! Michelle: Oh, no! This is all my fault! Mayor: Your fault? Who are you? Michelle: I promised I would keep the leak stopped up and I didn't! Now look what happened! Fuzzy: No, it's my fault! Mayor: Fuzzy, there you are! Fuzzy: Hi, Father. Mayor: What have you got to say for yourself? Fuzzy: I'm sorry, I promised to stay here and left to clean me room, which I should have done already and I broke me promise and now we're in trouble! Mayor: Young lady, if my tailsection wasn't wedged in this wall like a cork in a bottle, you would be in very big trouble. Michelle: Pardon me for interrupting, but before we start getting everyone in trouble, shouldn't we figure out a way to fix this? Fidgel: Yes, I'm afraid your (clears throat) hindquarters are not a permanent solution. My tools are quite inadequate for this type of work. Mayor: Well, what do you propose? Michelle: I suggest we--Run! Mayor: Help! Midgel: This is Midgel, over. Hello? Hello? Anyone there? Kevin? Fidgel? Captain? Is this some kind of joke? Who's there? Hello? Hello? Fidgel: Oh, allow me. Midgel, Fidgel here. That was the captain, but no time for that now. We need help! Midgel: What's going on now? Fidgel: The leak has gotten bigger, the monkeydome is doomed! Can you assist? Midgel: Sorry, Doc, I don't have a straw big enough. Besides, that would be a major brain freeze. If you've got another monkey to shove in there. Fuzzy: Uh, what's everybody lookin' at? Huh, what? Sock monkey: Ugh. Fuzzy: Oh, come on now. You can't be thinking what I think you're thinking. Michelle: Oh, yes we can. Fidgel: And we are. Michelle: You made promises to us. We depended on you. You let us down. Fuzzy: Well, uh, you made promises, too! Michelle: So? You started it! Sock monkey with mustache: Now, sounds like somebody's been dropping the ball. Sock monkey with mustache: You see, if a promise isn't kept, it's kinda like this roll of dominoes. Michelle: How so? Sock monkey with mustache: Like a promise, every domino depends on the other. As long as you keep 'em standin', everything's fine, but as soon as somebody lets somebody down, each one is like a broken promise. It's better not to make a promise at all than to make a promise and not keep it. Michelle: Where have I heard that before? Fuzzy: What should we do, then? Sock monkey with mustache: Well, lassie, before ya say "I promise", think, and make sure you can follow through. Promises are good, but they're not to be taken lightly. Michelle: They're precious, so we shouldn't break them. Sock monkey with mustache: That's right, lass. Fuzzy: But I promised too many things to too many people, and now I've let everyone down. More than dominoes are going to fall now. Fidgel: Ooh, oh my. The entire structure is becoming unstable! Sock monkey with mustache: So, now what do you have to say for yourselves? Michelle: I'm sorry, Fuzzy. Fidgel: I'm sorry, too, Michelle. Fuzzy: And I'm really sorry, everybody. Sock monkey with mustache: Well? Kevin: Um, he's sorry, too. Midgel: Michelle, Doctor, you're in luck! I think I have a solution! Fuzzy: Dad, just hold on! Michelle: We're gonna take care of everything! Mayor: Really? Do ya promise? Fuzzy: But of course we'll-- Michelle: Uh, what she means, your honor, is that we're going to do our best and hope that it works. Midgel: You sure you can use this much grape soda, Sol? Sol: No problem, Midgel! I've already sent a ship to pick it up, and that's a promise. Midgel: There it is, Sol. You kept your promise. Sol: The Good Book says, it's better not to make a promise than to make a promise and not fulfill it. Midgel: Moral lessons and rescue ships. You're a full-service lounge act, Sol. Mayor: Oh! Something's got me tail! I'm being pulled in! Fidgel: Ah! Grab the mayor! Mayor: Oh! We have to plug up the hole! Fidgel: Look! The soda is gone! The planet is saved! Michelle, Zidgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Fuzzy, and Mayor: Hooray! Fuzzy: I'm going home right now to clean me room like I promised. Michelle: I guess the best thing to do is not to make a promise unless you're sure you can keep it. Cuz when you break a promise, bad things happen. Lots of grape soda, falling dominoes. Fidgel: And what should you do if you break a promise, young lady? Michelle: If you break a promise, you should fix it right away. Fidgel: Right! Before everything comes crashing down. Right, Zidgel? Zidgel: Zidgel. My name! My sweet name! You're right, Doctor. That's right, indeed! Yes, nothing could be righter, wouldn't you agree, Kevin? Zidgel and Kevin: Yes. Zidgel: Jinx! Gotcha! (laughs) I jinxed you, Kevin! Yes, I jinxed Kevin! (laughs) Now Kevin can't say anything! Ha! Don't say Kevin's name! Joke's on you now, Kevin! (laughs) Grandmum: Michelle, you haven't eaten breakfast, and now we have to leave for church. Michelle: I know, Grandmum, but I had to polish your shoes. A promise is a promise. Grandmum: Well, it sounds to me like you've learned a valuable lesson before we got to church. Michelle: Yup. I learned that if I make a promise, I'd better follow through with it because people depend on me. Grandmum: Oh, I'm sorry the kippers are gone now, but I left you a piece of toast in the kitchen. Grab it while I get the car. Michelle: You can read these first right after we get back from church, Jason. Like I promised last Sunday. Jason: Ugh! There's sticky purple stuff all over them! What happened? Michelle: I'll explain later. It's a long story. You're gonna love it. Jason: It better be worth getting the comics all messy. Michelle: Oh, it is. Jason: You promise? Michelle: Promise? I know better than that. Jason and Michelle: (laugh) Grandmum: Oh, goodnight, dears. Sleep tight, and don't forget to say your prayers. Michelle: Thank you for this exciting, wonderful day. Jason: And for all the fun we had. Jason and Michelle: Please bless Mom and Dad and Zidgel and Midgel and Fidgel and Kevin. Amen. Category:Transcripts Category:3-2-1 Penguins! transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts